Buzz McCallister
Personality Buzz McCallister is the older brother of Kevin McCallister in Home Alone. Buzz is shown as an immature and dumb went hat has nothing better to do but pick on his brother, Kevin McCallister. Buzz has underestimated Kevin so many times, he is quite protective over his siblings. Home Alone It is implied that Buzz is interested in girls when he asks whether or not French girls shave under their arms. When Kevin comes into the room, Buzz asks him the question "Don't you know how to knock phlemwod?" He tells his brothers and Kevin about Old Man Marley, and also says that he is the South Bend Shovel Slayer and says that he murdered his whole family in 1958 and uses his salt to turn mummies into victims. During dinner, Buzz decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that he and Kevin were actually supposed to split. This causes Kevin to get upset with Buzz over the fact that he didn't save any slices for Kevin. After finding this out, Kevin tackles Buzz towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill towards the entire family's airline tickets. As a result, Kevin is sent to the third floor for the night by his mother, Kate. When the family is at Uncle Rob's apartment, Buzz's sister, Megan asks him hey he isn't worried about Kevin being home alone, Buzz replies "No, for three reasons. A. I'm not that lucky, 2. We have smoke detectors, and D. We live in the most boring street in the United States of America, where nothing even remotely dangerous will ever happen, period." Which shows how wrong Buzz is about Kevin. At the end of the movie, we notice that Buzz slightly cares more for Kevin again to a certain extent and is very faithful to him since he was able to stay home alone for several days. He even says that Kevin cannot tie his shoes upon hearing that Kevin had gone shopping and had gotten some milk, eggs and (in a deleted scene) fabric softener. When the family splits up to go to other rooms in the house, Buzz heads towards his room after returning home and having a moment of reconciliation with Kevin. While Kevin is standing at the window watching Marley go to his house with his family, he hears Buzz call "Kevin, what did you do to my room?". Kevin runs off ( probably to Buzz's room or somewhere else in the house) as the film ends. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York At the school's Christmas concert, Buzz senses the opportunity for another trick. When Kevin is doing his solo, Buzz waits for the right moment to borrow Fuller's candles; Fuller hands them to him and sticks them behind Kevin's ears, making them glow, and everyone on the audience (including Uncle Frank) bursts into laughter, except for their mother, Kate, their dad, Peter, and Aunt Leslie. That night, Buzz apologizes to the whole family and to Kevin and the rest of the family, and they clap for him; however, he cheapshots Kevin by saying "Beat that you little trout sniffer!" And Kevin leaves the room angry with the family for believing Buzz and not him. Later, when they are in Florida, Kate gets the call from the police that Kevin is in New York, and Buzz gets ready to pack up and go to New York along with the other McCallisters. On Christmas morning, a truckload of gifts comes to the Plaza as a reward for Kevin's foiling Harry and Marv's attempt to rob Duncan's Toy Chest, and Buzz realizes that had it not been for Kevin getting on the wrong flight, they would not be in the suite with the Christmas tree and the gifts in the first place. He tells the family this before allowing Kevin to open the first present. This causes them to clap again, this time for both him and Kevin. When Buzz recieves the bill for Kevin's original stay at the Plaza Hotel, he gives Cedric, the bellhop, a wad of pink chewing gum as a tip (which makes Cedric remark on how nice the family is). Buzz then looks over the bill, smiles upon seeing the total on the last page and says "Merry Christmas, indeed" before calling out "Oh, Dad!" Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House In this movie, Buzz returns but has curly hair and looks much smaller an he did in the first 2 films. Buzz lives with his mom, Megan, and Kevin. His parents have divorced. Buzz would rather go to the movies with his friends instead of watching Kevin while his mom goes out. Gallery Megan and Buzz 2.png Megan and Buzz.png Home Alone 4 Megan Buzz Kevin.jpg Buzz McCallister.jpg Buzzer.jpg Home Alone Rod-1.jpeg Trivia *An adult Buzz was originally going to feature in Home Alone 5 as a gamer who chatted to Finn Baxter online. But this was avoided in order to keep the film more standalone and the role was given to a new character named Simon. Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Anti-Heroes Category:McCallisters Category:Antagonist Category:Characters are Not Villains Category:Boys Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Males Category:Villains